


Dissimulation

by rabiddog



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "Beta" Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Child Kageyama Tobio, Daddy Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Omega Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama's father had never wanted an Omega son.So, Kageyama wouldn't be an Omega anymore. It was for the best, wasn't it?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Kageyama Tobio's Father, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi
Series: Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	Dissimulation

_“I won’t raise an Omega son any longer!”_

_A loud, forceful voice shook the once silent Kageyama household like a booming crack of thunder erupting across a desolate night sky. There was no mistaking the roaring tone of an infuriated Alpha – the resonance demanding that everyone bow their heads and listen immediately._

_“Dear, please-”_

_A more feminine voice took over this time, though quieter and more subdued than the one before her. It was apparent that she was trying to placate the earlier speaker – her tone desperate and full of a pleading want. “Please just try to calm down-”_

_“No! I’m sick of this!” The Alpha continued, only appearing to grow angrier and angrier as the seconds ticked by. In the presence of an Alpha wolf this furious, it was everyone’s best bet to just up and run. But both younger Kageyama’s knew that they couldn’t do that._

_“Tobio! Get out here. Now!”_

_Kageyama Tobio, a slim Omegan boy with inky-black locks and the daintiest of wrists, scrambled out from his hiding place under the dining table, his legs quivering desperately as he surged towards his father with stumbling motions._

_“Yes, sir?” The twelve-year-old responded quietly after a brief pause, his deep, ocean-blue gaze averting down towards the older male’s perfectly shined shoes. They were glistening with a light sheen, and Tobio almost felt as if he could see his shivering reflection within them._

_His father crouched down somewhat, ignoring his partner’s indignant cry as he lifted Tobio’s head._

_“You’re not an Omega anymore. I forbid it.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“We’re going to get you scent blockers and suppressants tomorrow. First thing in the morning.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“From now on, you’re a Beta. I don’t want to hear any more talk about Omegas. Alright?”_

_Tobio nodded obediently this time, his plump lower lip catching on his pearly whites as he inhaled. He knew it wouldn’t do him any good to disobey, no matter how much the idea of using scent blockers and suppressants made his skin crawl. He had to be a good boy for his father._

_“Yes, sir.”_

_A pleased expression shone across the tall Alpha’s face, and he hummed. “Good boy. Now run along; I’m sure you have some sort of homework to get done.” He commented easily, ruffling Tobio’s hair once before stepping away from him._

_Tobio didn’t think twice before he bolted from the living room, not wanting to be there for the screaming match that was sure to unfold in the next few minutes._

_His mother was a prideful, young Omega, with incredibly sturdy morals and the desperate need to help everyone she possibly could. She was the perfect example of a strong-willed Omega in the new era of the world – a world that wasn’t filled with oppression and trying to squash the second gender of ‘Omega’ into a tiny, submissive box._

_Or she _had_ been the perfect example of a strong-willed Omega, maybe at the start of her relationship with Tobio’s father, but now... _

_Now, Tobio’s mother was a mere shell of herself. There was nothing left inside of her. Gone was the pride she’d held for being born an Omega; gone was the determined soul that pumped life through her body; gone was the burning want to be there for everyone around her._

_Tobio truly couldn’t remember a time where his mother looked even the slightest bit happy. He didn’t think she’d ever be happy again, not even if her Alpha suddenly left and never looked back._

_“I’m sorry, momma,” Tobio mumbled into his pillows with that last thought, scorching tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he cowered under his blanket._

_Tobio wanted to cry- he wanted to scream and shout and let every little emotion that he had bottled up out. Tobio wanted to screech at his father and demand he goes back to the loving, caring man he’d once been. In all honesty, the young boy just wanted to be _himself._ _

_Though, of course, that wasn’t possible anymore._

_Tobio was a Beta now. He wasn’t an Omega, and he never would be. Omega’s were weak – they were shining beacons of a towering weakness, and that was precisely what Tobio couldn’t be. He had to be strong for both his mother and himself. He needed to prove himself to his father._

_So, Tobio would wipe away his tears, shove his stuffed toys into the back of his closet, and be the Beta that his father had always wanted._

_Kageyama would do everyone proud._

.

* * *

.

“So, Kageyama-kun, what classification are you?” 

Tobio’s head shot up from where he’d been throwing a volleyball back and forth against the wall of the gym. Confusion was evident on his face – painting across the tan canvas of his smooth skin like a spillage of thick pigment. 

“Sorry, what?” 

Why was Sugawara suddenly asking him that? When joining Karasuno high school and signing up for their volleyball club, nobody had mentioned to Kageyama that your second gender would be a factor in the whole ordeal. He’d assumed that he wouldn’t have to mention it at all, and that’s what he would have preferred. 

Koushi blinked a little. “Oh! Sorry, there’s just- you know we’re going to Tokyo soon for an overnight training camp, and I need to mark down everyone’s classifications so that we know who can sleep in the same room as to who. It’s just standard procedure, of course.” 

Kageyama let out a slight noise. Ah, that made sense. He had heard that their volleyball team would be heading over towards Tokyo to practice with groups like Nekoma, and Fukurodani, so Suga definitely wasn’t lying. Plus, it made sense that they wouldn’t want to have certain people sleeping near each other. 

Still, it didn’t mean that Tobio wanted his second gender to be flaunted around either way or at all. Though... then again, Sugawara wasn’t the type to spread things around like that, and Kageyama was sure that he could keep everything under wraps. (At least to a degree.)

“Oh, right. I’m a beta.”

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
